There are many types of cervical collars that are designed to restrict movement of the head and neck of a person who has suffered a neck or spinal injury. More recent cervical collars are generally constructed from relatively stiff, light-weight plastic materials that are capable of being bent to encircle the neck of the injured patient and yet still provide substantial support for the patient.
Cervical collars commonly include an elongated neck encircling collar member and a strap-like chin support member attached to the collar member. The chin support member of the collar is located under the patient's chin after the collar member of the collar has been positioned around the neck of the patient. The chin support member is typically formed with a snap-fastening element that is snapped into a corresponding aperture in the collar member to secure the free end of the chin support member to the collar member. The other end of the chin support member is attached to the collar member during the manufacturing process.
It is sometimes difficult in an emergency medical situation to insert the fastening element into the aperture in the collar member to secure the free end of the chin support member thereto, after the collar member is positioned around the neck of the patient. Fastening the chin support member to the collar member before the collar member is positioned around the patient's neck makes the application of the collar member difficult and uncomfortable for the patient, as the patient's head body may need to be moved slightly to fit the collar member around the patient's neck.
Further, present cervical collars are typically discarded after a single use, especially if they become contaminated with blood or other bodily fluids, thus increasing the costs of emergency medical services. This is because conventional cervical collars must be sterilized in a relatively expensive process, after the blood or other bodily fluid is wiped from the surfaces of the collar.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reusable cervical collar that has a chin support fastening element which is easily accessed and operated.